Ask Me, Tell Me
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Rated M for Extreme SLASH of the Arthur/Merlin Persuasion SUMMARY: Merlin uses his magic in the bedroom.


**Warnings**: modern au, established relationship, magical bondage/magical restraint, magical stimulation, fellatio, barebacking, bottom!Merlin

* * *

"_Mer_lin."

"Hm?"

"Come _here_."

Merlin spared a glance at Arthur, head tilting. "I'm quite alright here, actually." He looked back at his mobile, corner of his mouth quirking, tapping out a response to Gwaine letting him know that _Yes, Arthur and I will meet you and the lads at the pub around 8. Bit busy now, though ;D _He pressed send and set his phone on the side table before standing and stretching, loose collar of Arthur's jumper slipping down the slope of his shoulder as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Christ, Merlin," groaned Arthur, drawing one leg up and dropping the other, only to switch positions again as Merlin continued to stare at him. "You going to keep me like this all afternoon or what?"

Merlin chuckled, eyes flaring gold, Arthur moaning quietly, back bowed and toes curling against the duvet.

"You _tease_."

"I'm only a tease if I don't follow through," answered Merlin, making sure Arthur was watching him before sliding his hands up his sweater, slowly bunching the worn fabric with the join of his thumbs and pulling it up his body. He could hear the slick slide of Arthur swallowing, sharp jut of his Adam's apple bobbing beneath the delicate flesh of his throat. "You liking it, then?" He carefully draped Arthur's jumper over the back of the lounger and dropped his hands to his belt buckle.

"I would like it if you would _get over here_." Arthur tried for authoritative, voice going breathless and he moaned, body arching, eyes narrowing. "You're a menace."

"So you're not liking it," said Merlin flatly, quirk of his mouth belying his tone, eyes flashing molten, Arthur's thighs pressing together around the magic prickling between his legs.

"It's not fair that you can be over there and _still_ do this to me," muttered Arthur, breath hitching, Merlin's power curling around his thighs and dancing up his flanks, slight pinch over his peaked nipples before pulling his wrists higher above his head.

"I think it's completely fair. I don't even have to _touch _you, and yet you get to feel _everything_." Merlin made sure he had Arthur's attention, slowly peeling down the zip of his denims, thumb dragging over the bulge of his cock beneath his striped briefs.

"Merlin…"

"Are you going to ask me?"

"_No_."

"Suit yourself," said Merlin, wriggling his hips and letting the weight of his belt buckle pull his jeans down to his ankles. He stepped out of his denims and took one step toward the bed, looking at Arthur through the thick fan of his eyelashes and slowly rubbing the sharp points of his hipbones above his waistband. Arthur's eyes narrowed and his boyfriend caught his bottom lip between his teeth, struggling momentarily against the restraint of his magic.

"_Merlin._"

"Yes, Arthur?" asked Merlin, inching down his briefs, teasing the line of hair beneath his navel with his thumbs.

"_Please_," gasped Arthur, hips jerking upward, Merlin grinning and squirming out of his briefs.

"I thought you were only going to get to _watch _me play." Merlin knelt on the edge of the bed, stilling Arthur's impatient limbs with a gilded glance. His mouth twitched into a small smile, Arthur's toes prodding at his pale thighs.

"Mer_lin_, you can't-"

"I could silence you…" he trailed off, teasing his thumb over the arch of Arthur's foot, "but I think we both know how much noise you like to make."

"That won't be necessary," grit Arthur, glaring at Merlin, toes curling and unfurling under the tickle of Merlin's fingers. "Merlin, I-"

"You asked me, Arthur. I said yes and that I would take care of you so _let me_," said Merlin, leaning over Arthur's legs and planting a kiss to the inside of his knee. He sat astride Arthur's calves, palms following the path of his magic up Arthur's legs and settling on his hips. "God, you're so hard," he whispered, trailing his fingers along the v of Arthur's pelvis, curling his fingers around the base of Arthur's prick.

"Have been since you _vanquished my clothes_," chuckled Arthur, hips bucking minutely with every slow stroke of Merlin's fist.

"Should I suck you?" asked Merlin, head tipping to the side, visualising Arthur's heaving chest whenever he licked and sucked Arthur's nipples, gaze flickering, magic putting the image to reality.

"Do _something_," urged Arthur, tonguing his bottom lip, panting breaths making his mouth dry.

Merlin hummed. "Maybe you want me to sit on your cock? Use you as fast or slow as I pleased."

"Fu-_ck_."

Merlin grinned and leant over Arthur, pressing a chaste kiss to the join of Arthur's jaw. "Or maybe I'll just take what I want. Straddle your chest and pull your hair, push between your lips and then," he slid his tongue over the strong line of Arthur's jaw, "then when I'm ready I'll come, paint your mouth all pretty like."

"_God_," groaned Arthur, hips bucking hard, "I think _you're_ the one that needs to be silenced."

Arthur's cock jerked in the loose curl of his fingers, precome slick between their bodies. He gave Arthur's length one slow, firm tug and grinned at Arthur's soft whimper. "But you so clearly enjoy hearing all about the things I want to do to you," said Merlin, rubbing his thumb over Arthur's frenulum, relishing the stuttered breath that came loose from Arthur's mouth.

"Just—_please_."

"Since you asked so kindly." Merlin smiled and let go of Arthur's cock, letting their hips grind together before he crawled up the supine length of Arthur's body, knees tucked in Arthur's armpits, hair soft against his kneecaps.

"God, Merlin, are you-"

"Do you want it?"

"Anything," answered Arthur, leaning into the gentle card of Merlin's fingers through his hair, soft brush of Merlin's thumb over his brow making his eyes fall closed. He hummed, Merlin's palm gentle against the crown of his skull, neck twinging as Merlin carefully tipped his head forward and rubbed his cock against his lips.

"Mm, open up," he hummed, letting Arthur dip his tongue beneath his foreskin before he eased his cock between Arthur's swollen lips, Arthur carefully swallowing so he wouldn't gag, boyfriend angling his head to better take him into his throat. "Fuck's sake, Arthur," groaned Merlin, tightening his fist in Arthur's hair, other hand pressed against Arthur's right hand, fingers curled together.

Arthur firmed his grip around Merlin's fingers, Merlin holding still and letting him tongue the underside of Merlin's fat cock. He tipped his head back, Merlin easing out until only his cockhead was between his lips. He rolled his tongue over the leaking slit, lowering his eyes and nodding once.

"_God_," breathed Merlin, letting go of Arthur's hand to curl both in Arthur's hair, heart pounding in his chest as Arthur let him use his mouth, slow, deep thrusts that pressed Arthur's nose against his groin. "Look so gorgeous like this, Arthur," he panted, gaze flittering over Arthur's face, the tight curves of his cheekbones as he stretched his jaw around his prick, brows drawn together as Arthur concentrated on pleasuring him with his tongue.

Arthur hummed, chest heaving between Merlin's legs, body hair tickling his inner-thighs and his taut bollocks. "Almost there, Arthur. God_damn¸_ your mouth," he moaned, smiling at Arthur's unhappy noise when he pulled out. He curled his fingers around himself, stroking his cock, smearing precome over Arthur's open mouth.

"Fuck, that's it, Merlin," encouraged Arthur, pulling against Merlin's magic, wanted so badly to curl his fingers around the tight lines of Merlin's thighs, squeeze the firm muscle there while Merlin spilled over his lips and chin.

"_Arthur_," he grunted, hips shuddering as he spent, first spurt over Arthur's pink tongue, come striping the bow of Arthur's mouth, finishing over the taut pull of Arthur's throat.

"Christ, you made a mess of me," groaned Arthur, catching Merlin's release on his tongue and swallowing, tipping his head to the side, letting Merlin rub his spunk into his neck. "I'm going to be crusty."

Merlin smirked. "And yet so very pretty," he said, patting Arthur's cheek, rubbing his half-hard cock against Arthur's throat before he scooted back and settled on Arthur's abdomen. He leant forward, tongue sliding over Arthur's plump bottom lip before he pressed their mouths together in a short kiss.

He sat up again and rocked his hips, felt the insistent prod of Arthur's cock to his bum as Arthur bucked. Merlin reached behind him for Arthur, fingers teasing the hot, hard length of his boyfriend. "Think I should do something about this?"

"_Yes_," hissed Arthur, eyebrow lifting when Merlin continued to tease his prick.

"Alright," agreed Merlin with a small nod, palming Arthur's sides and dragging his hands along the straining muscles over Arthur's ribs. He made sure he was looking right at Arthur, gold pooling in his eyes, lubricant floating toward the bed and landing on Arthur's chest.

"_Mer_lin, your eyes." Arthur swallowed hard, loved how Merlin's power flared in his gaze whenever he cast, cock twitching against his lower belly.

"Love it when I use my magic, don't you," said Merlin softly, head tilting, indulgent little smile curling the corners of his wicked mouth.

"Makes the air crackle," said Arthur, pouting before he whispered, "Makes you _you_."

"You're a sap," laughed Merlin, leaning forward and stealing another kiss, stroking his fingers through Arthur's sweat-damp hair before pulling back. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some over his hand. "Gonna open myself up, stretch my hole so I can take your cock."

Arthur groaned, didn't know how they could go from sweet sappiness to Merlin's filthy mouth in no time at all. "Have at it, then," he said, shifting beneath the wide spread of Merlin's slim thighs.

"You want to watch, don't you," said Merlin, reaching behind himself and easing a finger inside.

"You know I love watching you fuck yourself for me," said Arthur, voice low.

"Mm, best not today," moaned Merlin, fucking himself with two fingers, curling them and brushing against his prostate, wanted to feel the thick heat of Arthur inside him _now_. He spread his fingers, removing them with a slick squelch.

"You don't need more?"

"Want to _feel _you."

"_Fuck_."

"Exactly," said Merlin with a smirk, curling his fingers around the base of Arthur's cock, teasing the crown against his entrance. "Ask me."

"_Merlin_."

"Fine," laughed Merlin, leaning over Arthur's chest and licking Arthur's jaw, mouth pressed against Arthur's ear, "_tell me_."

"Ride my cock."

"That's it," whispered Merlin, smirking as he sank down on Arthur, arse pressed flush against the cradle of Arthur's hips. "_God_ that's good. Love how you fill me up, Arthur."

Arthur moaned, dropping his head back against the mattress, eyes falling closed, heat of Merlin around him making his toes twitch. "A-alright?" he asked, never fucked Merlin without at least three fingers of prep. Merlin moaned and circled his hips. "_Shit_."

Merlin's thighs flexed, body rolling sinuously, knees pressing hard around Arthur's hips until his body clenched around only the head of Arthur's prick before he slowly rocked back down. "I think I'll work you slow. How does that sound?"

"Merlin, _fuck_, I _need_."

"Not enough?" asked Merlin, gilt enveloping his pupils, Arthur's body arching between his legs, magic caressing every centimetre of his skin. He sank down to the hilt once more, languidly grinding on Arthur's cock, fondling Arthur's chest and arms with his fingers and his sorcery.

"_God_, how you can-" Arthur groaned, Merlin's nails rasping over his tight nipples while invisible fingers massaged his muscles, magic cupping his bollocks beneath Merlin's body. "Why don't we _always_ do this?"

"_We_? Doesn't look like you're doing much, does it?" teased Merlin, head dipping between his shoulders, Arthur bucking _hard_, cock jarring against his prostate. "_Fuck_."

"Yes, _we_," said Arthur, groaning, Merlin once more lifting from his lap, working counter to his thrusts, hips bucking hard into the tight heat of Merlin's body. "God yes, Merlin," he moaned, flare of Merlin's eyes making his breath catch, legs drawing up until his feet were flat against the mattress, slight curve of Merlin's arse pressed against his thighs.

Merlin curled his fingers around Arthur's legs, fucking himself on Arthur's cock, gasping each time Arthur stimulated his prostate. "Jesus, Arthur," he panted, quickening his movements, muscles tensing, fingers tightening over Arthur's strong thighs. He pressed his chest against Arthur's, palming Arthur's cheeks and catching his mouth, magic flaring along his nerves, swirling restlessly as his orgasm built.

The bed quaked beneath them, and at first Arthur was sure it was from how quickly they were moving against one another, Merlin's hips seemingly lifting and falling faster than he could thrust. But then Merlin _moaned, _this deep guttural sound and he knew Merlin was fucking _close_, grasp on his magic loosening, entire being burning hot on top of him.

His back bowed, Arthur's abdomen contracting between his thighs, strong muscle under the softness of Arthur's skin fantastic against the hot length of his cock, Arthur's prick filling him up and making him keen. Arthur's hand landed heavily on his hip, Merlin's eyes shot open and he gasped into Arthur's neck. Magic coiled up and down his spine, shivers wracking his body as he fought to keep everything contained. He inhaled deeply, breath stuttering out of him, bollocks drawing taut when Arthur fisted his erection, slick, tight slide of Arthur's hand slowly pulling him apart.

"_Arthur_."

"Do it, Merlin, _come_," whispered Arthur, concentrating on the thick heat of Merlin in the circle of his fingers, gaze riveted to the tight lines of Merlin's body, boyfriend leisurely fucking himself on his cock, trying to keep his tentative hold on all that power inside. He wanted to see Merlin lose himself, watch as Merlin vibrated with his release, air thickening with the overflow of Merlin's magic. His fingers tightened greedily around Merlin's cock, thumb swiping back and forth across the leaking crown, surprised Merlin's concentration had slipped enough to loose his bound limb, glad for it, fucking ecstatic that he could finally _touch_. "_Merlin_," he moaned, gazes locked and Merlin shouted, body hunching over his chest, arse clenching rhythmically around his prick, Merlin's release scorching between them.

Merlin panted, breath hitching when he found himself pressed into the mattress, Arthur unrestrained and beautiful above him. He hummed, used the last of his control to tease his lover, to push Arthur that much closer to the edge and over. "Fuck, _Arthur_," he moaned, eyes blazing gold, lip caught between his teeth, Arthur's hips snapping hard into him. "_Yes,_" he hissed, curling his arms around Arthur and nipping at the fat bow of his bottom lip, eagerly rocking up into Arthur's thrusts, "god yes, Arthur, _fuck me_. Want to _feel _you." He focused one last wave of magic, Arthur's hair standing on end, mouth falling open on a groan, thrusts erratic and then his hips stilled, Arthur burying his face against his throat and coming, choked swears spilling from his mouth.

Arthur lay on top of Merlin, limbs loose, Merlin's magic settling protectively around the both of them. He nuzzled Merlin's sweaty hair, fingers trailing over Merlin's arms.

"Alright?" asked Merlin quietly, curling his fingers around Arthur's forearms and dragging his thumbs back and forth.

"Mm," answered Arthur, shifting just enough so he could ease out of Merlin. "Don't want to move."

"Didn't you get enough of not moving?"

"Yes," said Arthur, freeing himself from Merlin's grip and pulling his fingers through Merlin's hair, angling his face so he could press a kiss to Merlin's flushed cheek. "Thank you, by the way. It was…interesting."

"You fought it."

"What?"

"I could feel you pulling against it, so desperate to get your hands on me," teased Merlin, stroking Arthur's arms.

Arthur shrugged and rolled off of Merlin, circling Merlin's wrist and brushing his thumb over Merlin's pulse. "You know how much I love to touch you."

"Maybe no restraint next time."

"Maybe," said Arthur, trailing his fingers up the inside of Merlin's forearms, tickling the join of his elbow, "I wouldn't object to the, you know," he wiggled his fingers over Merlin's skin, "_magical stimulation_."

"We've got hours until we should head to the pub," Merlin smirked, air buzzing and eyes flaring gold, "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
